


Panduan Menjadi Shinigami yang Baik

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya Tatsumi, sekretaris Divisi Shokan, akan memberi Anda sekalian panduan untuk menjadi seorang shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panduan Menjadi Shinigami yang Baik

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tante Yoko Matsushita, _back to business pleeeeaaaaase_! Kami para penggemar sudah menunggu petualangan Tsuzuki kembali T_T.
> 
> Pengen nulis humor lagi ah, moga-moga lucu.

Saya Seiichiro Tatsumi, sekretaris Divisi Shokan kali ini akan menyampaikan materi "Panduan Menjadi Shinigami yang Baik" untuk Anda sekalian. Berikut ini adalah panduan tersebut:

1\. Tolong datang tepat waktu, jangan muncul di kantor saat jam kerja sudah berlalu lebih dari lima jam dan langsung meminta kue.

2\. BERHEMATLAH. Divisi Shokan memiliki dana yang sangat, sangat, sangat terbatas. Dana untuk tugas juga terbatas dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan ditambah. Jika uang biaya hidup selama tugas habis, tidur di pohon, berburu dan meramu tidak dilarang, bahkan direkomendasikan. Jangan habiskan biaya tugas untuk membeli kue.

3\. Hindarilah aktivitas-aktivitas destruktif. Jangan berkelahi di perpustakaan, apalagi sampai memanggil shikigami Anda.

4\. Jatuh hati dengan orang yang masa hidupnya sudah habis dan harus Anda bawa ke Meifu sangat tidak disarankan.

5\. Jangan berhutang apapun, uang, barang, nyawa, budi pada Hakushaku. Anda kemungkinan besar harus membayarnya dengan tubuh Anda.

6\. Hindarilah aktivitas yang tidak produktif, seperti misalnya membuat obat ganti kelamin, obat yang membuat orang jadi chibi atau membuat badan tertukar.

7\. Bersikaplah kooperatif dan bersahabat dengan partner Anda, bersiaplah membantunya, misalnya menggendongnya pulang waktu dia tertidur, atau jika wajahnya berlepotan makanan, bersihkanlah. Jika partner anda berubah jadi makhluk aneh, tempelkanlah fuda padanya agar dia kembali normal. Kalau Anda mau membantunya mencuci baju sekalipun, silakan, itu terserah Anda.

8\. Jangan membuat kolega Anda merasa ketakutan, misalnya dengan mengejar-ngejar kolega Anda yang bersosok remaja laki-laki manis untuk memakai gaun.

9\. Jika Anda dikejar-kejar seorang psikopat mesum, segeralah meminta bantuan.

10\. Jangan memberikan makanan buatan Anda yang rasanya mengerikan kepada partner atau kolega Anda, hal itu bisa menimbulkan bencana besar.

11\. Memiliki hubungan pribadi dengan partner atau kolega tidak dilarang. Entah itu sahabat, pacar ataupun keranjang curhat. Mau menjadi seme atau ukenya pun itu terserah Anda. Menikahinya pun boleh, tapi tidak usah kawin lari, lebih baik Anda undang semua pegawai Divisi Shokan dalam pesta pernikahan Anda.

12\. Jangan mengganggu sekretaris divisi untuk masalah-masalah tidak penting, misalnya meminta tolong menjahitkan kancing baju Anda, menanyakan apa yang harus dimakan saat makan siang atau meminta teh.

Sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan. Semoga ini dapat membantu Anda menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang shinigami.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, beginilah. Stres ujian, akhirnya malah nyelesaiin ini. Mana ada gosip bahwa Yoko Matsushita menyapu semua hints BL dari tankoubon volume 12... TT_TT
> 
> Silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah. ^_^


End file.
